


Sirens Song

by DeadGhostWriter13



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGhostWriter13/pseuds/DeadGhostWriter13
Summary: A sirens tounge is the most valued piece of them. The tounge is considered to be the definition of a siren. Take it away, then what do you have left?





	1. The Lake

The woods were peaceful. I was taking my walk through the woods as I heard a commotion. Carefully going to the edge of the woods, I saw three boys on the lake dock. I recognized them as Jason's friends, Eric, Luke, and Cole.

"Guys, I'm serious. I can't swim!" Cole shouted.

"Yea right. Don't be a chicken. Are you scared the Lady of the Lake is going to get you?" Eric laughed, Luke following. Cole tried to squeeze by but Eric pushed him into the lake. Cole splashed and flailed around, pushing himself further off shore. Eric and Luke instantly realized their mistake and started to freak out.

I threw down my backpack and took off my shoes and coat. I ran and dove into the lake, quickly and quietly, making sure Luke and Eric didn't see me. I could feel my body changing in the water, my bleach blond hair turning a teal blue, my skin becoming a shining white color. It had been so long since I was in a body of water. I swam toward where I last saw Cole. There he was, quickly losing air. His eyes widened when he saw me and I grabbed his arm. I kissed his lips and pushed air back into his lungs, taking out the water. I swam under the dock, banging my hand on the wooden boards to get Eric and Luke's attention. Then I gently shoved Cole to the shore, staying out of sight.

I went back to the edge of the woods and climbed out of the water, my skin instantly absorbing the water. I trekked through the woods to get my backpack, jacket, and shoes. Right as I got to them, my phone started to ring. The three boys looked up at me. I smile at them and then answer the phone.

-"Hello?"

-"Sweetie, where are you? You need to be getting ready for Jason's party."

-"Oh shoot! I almost forgot. Sorry Mom, I guess I got carried away with my walk. I'm heading home now."

I hung up and walked to my car. My dad had left it for me for on my 16th birthday. It was a black '67 Chevy Impala.


	2. 18th Birthday Party

At home, I rushed to my room to change. I put on a coral, knee-length dress and teal Converse. I braided my hair and put makeup on. I grabbed my bag and Jason's present. Downstairs, my mom was waiting and when she saw me she smiled. "Have fun."

"I will."

When I got to his house, he opened the door before I even knocked. "Boo!"

"Very frightening Jay. Good to see you made it home in one piece."

"What, you don't trust my driving?"

"If Wonderland Go-Karts were any indication."

"Ha ha. That was one time."

"Cause you got banned after that."

"Ah, shut up. C'mon, let's go party."

We went to his back yard where the other kids were waiting. Eric, Luke, and Cole sat on a bench together. Parker and Kyle sat on bean bags. Ty and Dom sat on lawn chairs.

"Jason, we got a story to tell now that everyone is here." Luke said.

"Ok, spill."

"Eric, Cole, and I were at Keepers Lake after school today. Eric and I were messing around and Cole fell into the lake, but he can't swim. He was in the middle of the lake, drowning while Eric and I freaked out. Then we heard banging coming from underneath the dock. Cole was on the shore."

"I'm telling you guys, it was the Lady of the Lake! She had teal hair and white shiny skin and then she kissed me, giving me air again."

Everyone laughed. That's when Cole's eyes landed on me.

"Holy shit, Cora you look just like her!"

This was not a good path to go down. The topic of conversation needed to change and fast.

"Jay, did your mom make her famous Vanilla almond cake this year?"

"Yup. And we got vanilla ice cream as well."

The night went on well. After cake and ice cream, we did presents.

Jason got an AC/DC vinyl record from Dom, a Metallica t-shirt from Ty, a Call of Duty video game from Kyle, a Swiss Army knife from Parker, a Led Zepplin keyring from Cole, Luke got him the Harry Potter book series, and Eric got him the Harry Potter movies.

"Thanks guys! We will have to do an outdoor movie marathon this summer." Jason grinned.

"Cora, did you not get Jason a present?" Ty asked.

"Major party foul." Dom added.

"Guys, c'mon, give her-" Jason started to say.

"Actually I did. I was going to wait until I left, but I guess now is a good time as any."

I pulled a small, blue velvet box out from my bag and handed it to Jason.

He carefully pulled out the seashell inside. It was a coral color that faded to teal. Before moving to Deleven and away from the coast, my mom allowed me to enter a body of water for the last time. When I found it in the ocean in 3rd grade, I was estatic. Teal was Jason's favorite color and coral was mine. I had misplaced it and had only recently found it.

"I found it with my Mom on our last trip to the ocean."

Jason put it back in the box before hugging me.

"Thank you Reef."

I blushed at the nickname. He gave it to me when we first met in 3rd grade. My Mom transferred me to the school district we would be moving into a month before actually moving into Delven. "Cora... kinda like coral right? Coral reefs. Well, what do you say we be friends Reef?"

I was pulled out of the memory from Parkers question.

"Wait. How did you get a seashell from the ocean if you refuse to go into any body of water?"

Shit. I wasn't expecting any of them to question me.

"Our last trip was in my 3rd grade year, right before moving here. I've been afraid of any body of water since. It's a hard experience to talk about."

It wasn't the best lie, but it would do. I knew Jason didn't believe me.

"Oh."

The night went on and by 9:30, I was the only guest left.

"You definitely fooled the others with the whole traumatic ocean trip story, but not me. When did you start lying to me?"

I folded my arms acroos my chest and kept my eyes to the ground.

"When it meant I could protect you."

"Protect me? Protect me from what? What could be so dangerous you have to lie to me, out of all people?"

"Jay... I really want to tell you, but I'm scared. The last time this secret was shared it got my dad killed. I'm not sure I want to take that risk by telling you."

He grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face him, holding the shoulder and using the other hand to lift my head up.

"I want to take that risk. I will always choose to take any risk that involves you. Reef, you are the only person I would entrust my life with, risks or not."

"Why?" I whispered, tears starting to roll off my cheeks.

"Because I love you. I have for a long time. Maybe even since the beginning."

That threw me off. Is that what I had felt for him all these years? Love? I'd never been able to identify the emotion before, but now? It all clicked into place.

I smiled, "Huh. Love. All these years I've never known what emotion I was feeling around you. But it's love."

He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to tell me."

"No, I need to. Meet me at Keepers Lake, tommorow at 8pm."

"Okay."


	3. Note to readers

Hey there! I know I haven't posted new chapters in a while. I am so sorry for that. This work is not abandoned. My depression has reared its ugly head again and it hit me hard. I've been struggling to find the motivation/will to write. Like, I want to, but I just can't you know? I hate it. These stories are ones I love and have so many ideas for. I go to write and then nothing happens. I've gotten a little better. I was able to start a new story. I'm working through it. I feel so bad for not posting and I hope to be able to post more chapters. Depression sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> No schedule for posting


End file.
